


[Podfic] Infinite Impatience

by regonym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fisting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/497727">Infinite Impatience</a>' by Salmon_Pink.</p>
<p>Sometimes Jane needs a gentle push before she gives Darcy what she wants. But Darcy needs this and she's not above making demands. Or just nagging, whining, and begging. Whatever works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Infinite Impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/gifts).



> Thanks to Salmon_Pink for giving me permission to record this! Originally created as a birthday present for anna_unfolding, who deserves nice things. <3

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Infinite%20Impatience%20-%20written%20by%20Salmon_Pink,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

9 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Infinite%20Impatience%20-%20written%20by%20Salmon_Pink,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 7 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20Infinite%20Impatience%20-%20written%20by%20Salmon_Pink,%20read%20by%20regonym%20%28m4b%29.m4b) | **Size:** 10 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
